Chloé Bourgeois
Chloé Bourgeois is Marinette's rival and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. Her father, André Bourgeois, is the mayor of Paris. In "Antibug", after Ladybug ignores her suggestions on how to beat Vanisher and calls her a liar, she is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Antibug, a supervillain that is a copy of Ladybug. Bio Chloé is a bossy, arrogant, and superficial girl who does everything in her power to crush and humiliate the other students, especially Marinette. She thinks highly of herself and lowly of others as she believes that she deserves everything and takes pride in her rich lifestyle. She believes that she is the most important person in the world and everyone adores her, but the real reason why she acts like this is because her father, the mayor of Paris, constantly spoils her by giving her everything she wants, while she felt unloved by her mother who was distant and kept forgetting Chloé's name. If there is something that she wants, like attention or revenge, Chloé will do anything, including underhanded actions, to succeed. She steals Marinette's derby hat design to humiliate her and impress Adrien and Gabriel Agreste and threatens Mr. Damocles into punishing Alya Césaire by calling her father. Chloé rarely treats any of her peers respectfully, being acting bossy and overbearing to her best friend Sabrina Raincomprix and claims to her mother that she is just using the former. Her sour attitude comes across openly to whatever and whoever she despises, but she will sometimes pretend to be innocent and emotionally distressed to manipulate others in front of her father. While being callous and careless to anyone but herself, Chloé could be cowardly, easily scared of danger often caused by akumatized villains, despite this changed through the series. Having helped caused some people to be akumatized, to her horror and confusion, she found herself their victim for revenge. Despite some of the villains calling her out for her nasty behavior, she disagreed with them, believing she was good. Chloé sometimes acts a little bit like a child or a daddy's girl. Her perceived childishness can also be observed through her affinity for roleplaying games with Sabrina, though could just as easily be a representation of her adoration for Ladybug. Despite all of these traits, Chloé can be courageous as she is willingly helpful when asked by those she is close to or admires, such as helping Ladybug defeat the villain and asking help to the superheroine in order to save Adrien from her own akumatized mother. Like her mother, she has a fierce temper when angered. Chloé remains awful most of the time, but she shows a bit more kindness occasionally, expressing happiness when Ladybug is saving her or towards Sabrina. She also listens to advice at rare moments, like following Ladybug's suggestion to reconcile with Sabrina. If requested for a purpose, particularly by Adrien so that she can still be friends with him, she knows how to act congenial around others, although she often comes off as forced and can't keep it up for long. On rare occasions, Chloé can be remorseful towards her actions, seen when she apologizes to Miss Bustier about forgetting her birthday and that her lashing out in anger caused trouble for everyone. After being deakumatized in "Queen Wasp", she sincerely apologizes to Ladybug and Cat Noir for selfishly using her superpowers and for what happened to Pollen because of her actions. In "Animaestro", her attempts to be a better person continued, finding out that Marinette had a crush on Adrien but decided not to tell because she thought it was a waste of time, with that being her way of being nice, proving that both Adrien's and Marinette's words left an imprint on her. Ultimately, Chloé's abrasive and selfish attitude stems from a massive inferiority complex, born from the neglect her mother showed her as a child. As seen through their interactions, Audrey cares little for her daughter, even failing to remember her name on many occasions, and only gives attention to things that interest her. This has caused Chloé to try and emulate her mother's unpleasant behavior in a vain attempt to win her affection. Additionally, she often shows a lack of self-confidence behind her arrogance, feeling as though nothing she does has any real value no matter what she tries, even referring to herself as "useless" to Ladybug in “Malediktator”. Yet once she received the Bee Miraculous she finally began to feel as though she had true worth and value and after a few missteps showed a true desire to help those around her. Also, in “Stormy Weather 2”, when she insulted Aurore and it led her to be akumatized, Chloé waited for Ladybug to give her the Bee Miraculous, showing she wanted to fix her mistake. As Queen Bee, she is proud of her abilities and wanted to prove herself to her mother by causing a subway train to go at dangerous speeds to save it so the civilians will be grateful towards her. She didn't care about hiding her superhero identity in the process, revealing Pollen to the public and transforming in front of everyone. She wants to be a famous, well-known, and well-liked hero just like Ladybug, so she called Nadja Chamack to film her saving the said subway train. However, after a talk with Ladybug, she tearfully reveals that she is aware that no one in her class really likes her and feels useless. When given the Bee Miraculous by Ladybug, she heroically helps her defeat the titular villain and gives back the Miraculous without hesitation. Afterward, she slowly attempts to be a better person by cleaning up her own lair instead of having her butler do it. She was happy that everyone at school threw her a party in honor of her saving Paris. Similar to Cat Noir, Queen Bee has a bit of a habit of leaping before she looks, meaning she is hasty or quick to act. This was seen when she quickly apologized to her father instead of listening to Ladybug's plan first and when she was eager to fight against Scarlet Moth's akumatized army. However, in “Heart Hunter", Chloé had grown resentful toward Ladybug for being passed up too many times. When her parents were akumatized, she hoped that Ladybug would give her the Bee Miraculous so she could save them. Instead, she sees that Ladybug chose another heroine over her and grows very upset. Hawk Moth, who managed to steal the Miracle Box, gave Chloé the Bee Miraculous and used her anger to manipulate her into turning against Ladybug, all without akumatizing her. In "Miracle Queen", after Ladybug deakumatizes her, takes back the Miracle Box and the Bee Miraculous, and expels her from the French superhero team, Chloé bitterly renounces her loyalty and friendship with Ladybug, officially becoming her enemy. As Antibug, most of Chloé's personality remains the same except that she is more vengeful towards Ladybug. She enjoys taunting her and Cat Noir about their teamwork, believing she is weak without him and Cat Noir is playing second fiddle. As Queen Wasp, Chloé is prideful and arrogant towards Cat Noir and Ladybug, believing herself to be a more exceptional hero worthy of her mother's praise than both of them. She also wants to prove herself by taking away their Miraculouses and feels angry towards everyone who dislikes her and paralyzes them. Throughout all the seasons so far, Chloe's trademark catch phrase is "Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous" in a few various forms. If nothing goes her way or finds something totally absurd, that's when she'll use that phrase. Appearance Physical appearance Chloé is a slender teenage girl of medium height. She has light ocean blue eyes and light honey blonde hair. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. Civilian attire She is mostly seen wearing makeup; light blue eye-shadow, nude lipstick, and a light peach-colored blush. For accessories, she has a gold chain necklace, with a gold sphere charm, and white-rimmed sunglasses on her head. Chloé wears a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist. The rest of her outfit includes white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs and white dress shoes with black lining and soles. As Queen Bee Queen Bee wears a yellow and black domino mask. She wears her hair back in a ponytail which is curled to resemble a bee's stinger at the ends, tied with a black hairband, with two black antennae-like ribbons sticking out from the hairband, and a streak of black hair curled into her ponytail. The Bee Miraculous comb is placed in the upper right side of her head next to the hairband. Queen Bee wears a yellow costume made up of many tiny hexagonal patterns to resemble a honeycomb with a black collar, three black stripes on her torso, which includes a large black one covering her rib cage, and two on the upper thigh. The sleeves of the costume are also black, which end in gloves with yellow fingers. Her black boots go down the length of her lower legs, starting directly below the second stripe on her thigh, and ending with yellow wedges. She has her weapon, the spinning top, tied around her waist. The similarities between her and Ladybug's suit designs could be an allusion to her adoration of the latter. As Antibug Antibug wears a costume similar to Ladybug's, but it has inverted colors. Her hair remains in a ponytail rather than pigtails. As Queen Wasp Queen Wasp looks similar to Queen Bee, but with inverted colors, blackish-gray hair with a yellow band going through. She also has magenta eyes and yellow skin. As Scarlet Queen Wasp As Scarlet Queen Wasp, her appearance almost remains the same, except most of her body, hair, mask and spinning top is colored red. As Miracle Queen Miracle Queen looks exactly like Queen Wasp, but she now has black hive-designed shoulder armor, a crown, and bracelets. Abilities As a civilian Having grown up in politics due to her father's position, Chloé knows how to cheat, manipulate, fool, and humiliate others for her own personal success. If she has a goal in mind, she will do whatever it takes to achieve it, even if it means sabotaging others and bringing them down. For example, she tells Sabrina to lock Juleka in the bathroom just so that she can stand next to Adrien in the class photo. Due to eight years of practice, Chloé is a very skilled dancer in ballet. She even manages to do acrobatics in the process. As Queen Bee Queen Bee has enhanced physical capabilities, such flexibility and agility. She is easily able to do a backflip from the floor to the top of the stage. However, she isn't strong enough to stop a subway train by herself, requiring both Cat Noir and Ladybug's help. Queen Bee is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Queen Bee can yank the pull string on her Spinning top to send it onto the ground and letting it spin, which then allows her travel with it by either riding it or letting the top pull her. She can reach her destination much quicker than other Miraculous holders, with the exception of Pegasus. She can also use her weapon to attack and protect. Her superpower, Venom, allows her to use the top as a stinger, immobilizing her target for a set amount of time. As Antibug Antibug has the same abilities as Ladybug, including enhanced strength and agility. She has her own yo-yo, which she prefers to mostly use offensively. Antibug has her own special superpower to summon objects called "Anti-Charm." Unlike Lucky Charm, which gives Ladybug random, inherently normal objects, Anti-Charm gives Antibug a weapon, like a large and bulky sword. However, she shares the same time limit to her transformation after using her superpower. As Queen Wasp As an akumatized Miraculous holder, Queen Wasp is considerably powerful. She is able to summon swarms of wasps and direct them. Like her original superpower Venom, she can use her wasps to sting her targets and immobilize them indefinitely. She can form her wasps into different shapes and forms such as arrows, rockets, binoculars, and telescopes. She can also ride on her wasps by letting them carry her. However, her wasps have a weakness and dislike for water, avoiding their target if they manage to go underwater. As Miracle Queen Miracle Queen possesses similar powers to her past form, Queen Wasp, being able to control a swarm of wasps. The sting of these wasps will turn the victim into Miracle Queen's obedient servant. The stung servants will follow Miracle Queen's commands without hesitation; they will even obey if they are out of hearing range. Without receiving any commands from Miracle Queen, then the stung victims will remain motionless. Those who are stung gain a yellow color to their eyes. Like the wasps used by her previous Akumatized form, Queen Wasp, Miracle Queen's wasps also have a weakness and dislike for water. Trivia * Chloé Bourgeois will meet Ryan, Meg and friends in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. * She will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Antibug Suggestion 1.png|Chloé Bourgeois as Antibug Pollen Promo First CGI Glimpse.png|Chloé's Kwami Pollen Queen Bee render.png|Chloé Bourgeois as Queen Bee Queen_Wasp_Square.png|Chloé Bourgeois as Queen Wasp Red_Queen_Bee.png|Chloé Bourgeois as Scarlet Queen Wasp miracle queen.jpg|Chloe Bourgeois as Miracle Queen TB Chloé 2.jpg Chloé.png Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Fallen Heroes Category:VILLAINS Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe’s Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Lover Category:In love villains Category:In love characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Reformed characters Category:In love heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Selah Victor Category:Anti heroines Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:French Miraculous team Category:Miraculous holders Category:Love Interests Category:In-Love Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Rivals Category:Girly heroines Category:Yellow Characters Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Former heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Former villains Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Not completely evil. Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Rich characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Expelled characters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Bullies Category:Students Category:Minions Category:Ben 10's Adventure Villains Category:Best Friends Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Non-Disney villainess Category:Disney Villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bee Miraculous holders Category:Former Miraculous holders Category:Second Girlfriends Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:VILLAINESSES Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Villains who have a mom Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe’s Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Lairs Category:Villains who turned evil because of another villain Category:Family of a Villain Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:Disney Villainesses Category:Villainsesses turned to the good guys Category:Annoying characters Category:Idiots Category:Archenemy Category:Angry characters Category:Bossy characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:White Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:Villains who occasionally help a hero Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Gray Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Ballerinas Category:Dancers Category:New York-accented characters Category:Copy Cat Characters Category:Characters who can copy abilities Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hateful characters Category:Nature Lovers Category:Anime Heroines Category:Anime Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Manipulated characters Category:Beautiful characters Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Barney's Allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Retired character Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Thieves Category:Corrupted characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Forgivers Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Babies Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Frightened Characters Category:Female Superheroes Category:Jealousy Category:Female Characters Category:Former Superheroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Scaredy Cats Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Childhood Friends Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Characters who turned to the Dark Side Category:Lovers Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Redheads Category:Fighters Category:Dancing characters Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Captured characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters who have ponytails Category:Complete Monster Category:Monsters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Members of Bourgeois family Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Good vs. Good Category:Good characters Category:Bad characters Category:Humanoid Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Singing Heroines Category:Singers Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Furious characters Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure villains Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Selfish characters